Try Again
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: *CHAPTER 5! THE END!* Bra loves dating hot guys. She never wants to stay with one guy for more than a week. Will an accidental trip to Mirai Trunks time line and a run in with Mirai 17 change that?
1. A New Universe

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT

Try Again

"Bye." Bra said kissing her date Ryan good night. The saiyan princess smiled evilly as the hot blonde blue eyed football player drove off. She was about to go inside her house when she noticed the lights of the Capsule Corps Lab were on.

"It better not be a new enemy." Bra thought walking to the lab ready to fight.

"What the hell are you guys doing?' Bra demanded sneaking up on Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Pan scaring them.

"Don't do that!" Trunks snapped paranoid.

"What are you guys doing?" Bra asked again looking around the messed up lab.

"Trunks wants to go to an alternate universe where he's king and we're helping." Goten confessed as Trunks worked on the main computer.

"Shut up Goten!" Trunks, Pan, and Marron all screamed hitting their dumb friend.

"Oww! What did I do?" Goten asked confused.

"Whatever!" Bra said not in the mood to deal with her stupid brother and friends crazy schemes.

"Hey guys! Wanna play bally?" Marron asked holding up her orange ball.

"Knock it off blondie! Or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra warned as the ball almost hit her.

"I think I've figured it out!" Trunks announced proud. He was about to push the button when Marron's ball bounced off the wall and hit the computers control panel.

"Ahhh!" The teens screamed as there was a firy explosion………………

"What the hell's going on?!" Bra demanded looking around

"I don't know Uncle Karkorrot's instant transmition so how did I freakin get outside?! And why is it day now?" Bra continued complaining when her cell phone rang.

"What?!" Bra snapped annoyed thinking it was her brother.

"Bra? Where are you?" Pan asked showing up on the cell phone's screen.

"I don't know! One sec I'm in the lab screaming at you guys and then boom! I'm outside a semi-destroyed Capsule Corps! The explosion must of sent me to an alternate universe or timeline." Bra explained to her friend.

"Do you have any idea which universe or timeline?" Pan asked.

"No! I'm probably trapped in a universe where I've been kidnapped by the enemy or worse married to Goten!" Bra fumed.

"Hey! What's wrong with being married to me?" Goten asked hurt pushing Pan out of the screen.

"Who cares! What universe are you in so I can go rescue you before dad finds out you're gone and kills me!" Trunks yelled fearing Vegeta's rage when something happened to his little princess.

"I don't know what stupid universe I'm in!" Bra screamed frustrated. All her screams go the attention of someone flying by.

Bra watched as a guy with long purple hair in baggy jeans, a black tank top, a Capsule Corps jacket, and a sword landed in front of her.

Authors Note- Yeah! My first chapter fic! I wanted to do this to keep readers in suspense! I hope you guys can't wait for more! 


	2. Mirai Hottie

"Never mind

"Never mind! I know exactly where I am. I'm in Mirai Trunks timeline." Bra informed her friends.

"Are you sure?" Marron asked hoping to see hot Mirai Trunks.

"Yes! I'm looking right at him!" Bra snapped mad.

"Hurry up and get me back home now! I'm not a happy little Princess!" Bra screamed turning off her phone and facing a shocked Mirai Trunks.

"You look just like my….." Mirai Trunks started.

"Yeah! I look like a younger version of your mom! That's because I'm your sister from the timeline you helped save." Bra interrupted then walked toward Capsule Corps lab before Mirai Trunks could say another word.

"You mean you're chibi Trunks sister? Vegeta and Bulma's daughter?" Mirai Trunks asked not believing it following Bra.

"Yes! I'm the Saiyan Princess! Get on my nerves and I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra smirked,

"Yep. She's a mini Vegeta." Trunks thought opening the door to the lab.

"Hey mom! You'll never guess who's come to visit!" Trunks called out entering the huge lab.

"Who?" Mirai Bulma asked curious as she stopped working on her new invention.

"Your daughter Bra from the another time line." Bra answered stepping in front of Trunks smiling.

"I can't believe it! You look just like me!" Mirai Bulma explained hugging Bra lovingly.

"Hi Mirai Mommy!" Bra said nicely hugging her back.

"I always wanted a daughter!" Mirai Bulma admitted looking at Bra.

"Really? Cuz my mommy Bulma wants to kill me half the time!" Bra kidded.

"So why are you here? Do you need our help defeating an enemy in your time line?" Mirai Bulma asked concerned.

"No. Everything's fine my time line. Stupid Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Pan were messing around with my moms alternate universe machine and accidentally sent me here." Bra explained.

"Who's Goten, Marron, and Pan?" Trunks spoke up.

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to have to tell you about that aren't I?" Bra realized sitting down and telling them everything that's been going on in her time line since Mirai Trunks left. She told them about Goku and Chi Chi having a second son named Goten. Krillen marrying C-18 and having a daughter named Marron. And Gohan marrying Videl and having Pan.

"I can easily build you a time machine by tomorrow." Miai Bulma told Bra after listening to her story.

"That would be cool." Bra replied as her cell phone rang.

"What?!" Bra answered meanly thinking it was Trunks or her friends.

"Bra? Are you okay princess?" Vegeta asked worried appearing on the screen.

"Oh! Hi daddy! I'm fine daddy! I'm just in Miai Trunks time line." Bra answered sweetly.

"What are you doing there?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Ask stupid Trunks! It's all his fault!" Bra said still furious.

"What?! Boy I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta yelled blasting at Trunks.

"Daddy! Don't worry! Mirai Mommy Bulma is building me a time machine. I'll be home tomorrow." Bra reassured as bright lights clouded the screen from Vegeta trying to kill Trunks.

"You're a Saiyan and I know you can fight. But tell the boy of that time line that if anything happens to you I'll go over there and kill him!" Vegeta threatened shooting Mirai Trunks a death glare.

"Okay daddy! I love you daddy! Bye!" Bra said turning off the phone.

"Vegeta's actually nice to someone?" Mirai Trunks and Bulma asked shocked.

"Only his little princess." Bra stated proudly as she began telling Mirai Bulma and Trunks all about herself, her parents, her family and friends. She was telling them about the time she borrowed Grandpa Brief's time machine to go to the planet Vegeta and visit her Grandpa Vegeta when there was an emergency announcement on T.V saying the Androids were attacking the city.

"I have to go stop them!" Mirai Trunks said running out of the lab.

"I want to go!" Bra said running after him.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Mirai Trunks said brotherly protective.

"Didn't you hear daddy Vegeta? I can fight!" Bra said throwing a capsule revealing her purple convertible. Trunks look at her smiling.

"So I can't fly! Bite me! I can still kick your ass!" Bra said getting into her sports car and speeding off.

"Hey wait!" Trunks called out chasing after her.

"I feel sorry for her brother." Mirai Trunks secretly thought. He finally caught up with Bra when she parked in the middle of the city near the explosions.

"I'll handle this." Trunks stated pulling out his sword.

"Look! It's the saiyan boy who thinks he's stronger than us." Mirai 18 laughed.

"And who's this? His pretty little girlfriend?" Mirai 17 asked evilly watching Bra get out of her car and stand next to his enemy.

"Ewww!" Bra cringed disgusted by that comment.

"Want to play with me?" Mirai 17 asked in a seductive voice flying down to Bra standing very close in front of her smiling slyly.

"You can't scare me! I'm the Saiyan Princess! Vegeta's my daddy! You think you're scary?! Ha! You should see him when I max out the credit card!" Bra said not intimidated.

"Besides. You're dead in my time line. Ha!" Bra laughed

"Vegeta? That's impossible! We killed him years ago!" Mirai 18 said.

"Not in my timeline." Bra taunted in a sing song voice.

"Saiayn Princess? This will be fun." Mirai 17 checked out Bra thinking wicket guy thoughts.

"Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra smirked not impressed.

"That's what you think." Mirai 17 smiled dangerously not giving up.

"This is boring! Come on 17! Let's go destroy another city!" Mirai 18 ordered but Mirai 17 didn't listen. He kept staring intensely at Bra thinking how gorgeous she was. Bra just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I won't let you get away!" Mirai Trunks powered up but before he could attack there was an explosion. Once the smoke cleared 18 and 17 were gone.

"I might have fun here after all." Bra thought referring to 17………………….

"He's evil! He's a cold blooded killer! He's dangerous!" Mirai Trunks repeated for the millionth time.

"Stop talking!" Bra ordered not able to take it any more.

"What's going on?" Mirai Bulma asked walking in.

"Bra followed me to fight the androids and 17 hit on her! Now I'm going to have to kill him before he can get to her." Mirai Trunks complained.

"I've dated lots of hot bad guys eviler than 17. I can handle him." Bra stated.

"No! Vegeta's told me to protect you and I will protect you." Mirai Trunks protested.

"Whatever!" Bra said.

"Tomorrow I'll be in my time line and safe from 17's evil ways." Bra added seeing the concern look on her Mirai brother's face. She gave him a sisterly hug before walking up the stairs to the room Mirai Bulma had prepared for her.

"But 17 won't escape my evil ways tonight." Bra thought wickedly………….

The End

Authors Note- Am I evil or what? Don't you just love cliff hangers? I could be really evil and ended here like Love X 2. If you want me to continue just tell me!


	3. 

17 was flying in the sky when he felt a ki he recognized

17 was flying in the sky when he felt a ki he recognized.

"The Saiyan Princess's come to play with me. I knew she couldn't resist me." 17 thought conceitedly flying after Bra.

17 couldn't help thinking Bra was extremely sexy as he watched her get out of her car in a tight glitter purple shirt and low cut tight top that said "Star Princess" on it.

"Perfect. No one will hear her scream." 17 smiled evilly as Bra walked into a dark damaged abandoned building that used to be the mall.

"What the hell?" 17 asked as he walked into the room and found only empty darkness. It looked like Bra had vanished into the cold night.

"Want me baby?" Bra asked devilishly. 17 turned to face his target.

"Come and get me baby." Bra invited. 17 smiled evilly eagerly accepting. The hot android advanced slowly towards the princess, but before he could make his move Bra grabbed him and flipped him.

"Ow!" 17 cried out in pain as he hit the floor hard and Bra pinned him with her silver glitter knee high boots, her hands on her hips smiling seductively.

"If you want me that bad I'll gladly jump you." 17 flirted his crystal eyes flashing.

"Keep fantasying." Bra smirked digging her platform heel into his muscle chest before letting him up.

"I'm here for some fun but not that kind of fun." Bra corrected knowing exactly what 17 was picturing.

"Then what?' 17 asked liking Bra playing hard to get. He'd soon find out she was hard to get and even harder to keep.

"The 17 in my time line had a need for speed. So I know you like it fast." Bra said mater of factly dangling car keys in 17's face.

"You want me to drive your car?" 17 asked snatching the keys from Bra.

"Hell's no! That's my baby!" Bra informed walking into the night.

"You get to drive that." Bra motioned showing off a black sports convertible.

"It's on. You're going down Saiyan Princess," 17 stated getting in the convertible intrigued by Bra's game.

"Whatever!" Bra laughed getting into her car.

"Ready!" Bra signaled. The two started their cars.

"Set!" The two racers gunned their engines.

"Go!" Bra screamed. The tires of the power cars squealed as they raced off leaving burn marks and a hot trail of smoke. Bra and 17 hit over 150 mph swerving dangerously in and out of abandoned buildings. Bra blasted her stereo as they played a deadly game of cat and mouse coming within millimeters of crashing into each other.

"Catch me if you can baby!" Bra challenged changing gears and slamming it. 17 smiled and also increased his speed enjoying the chase. 

17 moved from the side then behind forcing Bra to drive towards a building. 17 began slowing down thinking Bra was trapped.

"Damn it!" 17 cursed as Bra swerved at the last second avoiding his trap leaving the android in a cloud of smoke. 17 hit the gas again trying to catch her but he was too far behind. Bra waved thinking there was not chance in hell he'd regain the lead.

"No!" Bra screamed as she saw 17 right behind her in the rearview mirror. She pushed the gas petal all the way racing to the finish line.

"Yes! I'm the # 1 Princess in the universe!" Bra exclaimed excitedly getting out of her car on the roof of the ex mall.

"Cheater." 17 accused under his breath.

"Whatever!" Bra rolled her eyes.

"Now It's time to have my kind of fun." 17 said seductively.

"Try it and I'll blast you into another dimension." Bra threatened making 17 smile.

"I meant destroying cities and killing people, but…." 17 said slyly thinking he might get some.

"I can't believe you think fighting weakling is fun." Bra said in disbelief.

"Having power, having people tremble before you in fear is the best felling." 17 stated his philosophy.

"No. Feeling ultimate fear is the highest adrenaline rush." Bra countered.

"I'm going to show you what I do for a good thrill rush." Bra smiled stepping on the roof's edge.

"What? You're going to fly? That's really exciting." 17 said sarcastically.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped making 17 laugh and want to.

"I don't fly. I never wanted to learn." Bra confessed walking slowly on the edge the platforms of her boots as wide as the ledge.

"If you fall the…." 17 whispered understanding the danger.

"I'm dead." Bra finished his sentence.

"No. I'm the Saiyan Princess. I'm not that easily killed." Bra corrected herself feeling the power in her royal saiyan blood.

Bra looked over the edge of the 15 story building and her heart started pounding. She had never don't it up so high. 17 watched in silence as Bra took a deep slow breath tying to calm her nerves.

Bra slowly leaned back touched the cold edge with her hands doing a back split flip. She did five of them to get to the end of the ledge. Bra took another deep breath before doing a series of fast front flips.

"That was galactic!" Bra shrieked trying to catch her breath. Her heart still racing.

"Your courage is kinda impressive." 17 said grabbing Bra by her waist and brining her down to him.

"I knew my seductive ways would win over the feisty Saiyan Princess." 17 thought conceitedly when Bra didn't fight or cuss him out when her grabbed her around the waist. 

The hot assassin took this golden opportunity to make his move wrapping his arms around the fashion Princess pulling her to him.

"I want to do it again! But more! Like on the Golden Gate Bridge or something!" Bra exclaimed pushing 17 away destroying his ego and going valley girl.

"Now it's time to have my favorite type of fun." 17 said seductively determine to have his way.

Bra smirked, walked up to 17, gave him her seductive look, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

"The Saiyan Princess's mine." 17 thought pleased kissing Bra back. After 15 min of non stop frenching Bra finally broke the kiss.

"Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra smirked evilly walking away.

"This isn't over my Saiyan Princess." 17 thought watching Bra get into her car and drive off into the star glittering night thinking she would never see Mirai 17 again.

The End

Authors Note- If you know me you know this isn't the end. I mean Bra hasn't even sang yet! It's not a Vegeta's Lil Princess fic if there's no singing and dancing! 


	4. 

"Bye! I got a date!" Bra announced heading for the door.

"With who?" Trunks asked in over protective older brother mode.

"Nick. The star quarterback." Bra answered simply.

"Don't forget about the Capsule Corps Ball next Saturday." Bulma reminded before Trunks could respond.

"Okay." Bra called out as she left…………………

One Week Later

"I can't wait for the game tonight! We're so going to win! We're the best high school ever!" Bra shrieked running up to Marron and Pan at school.

"Look. It's Cheerleading Barbie." Marron made fun of Bra's cheerleading outfit.

"Bite me blondie!" Bra snapped opening her locker.

"See you guys at the game." Pan said leaving.

"Bye." Bra waved as her two friends left for their next classes.

"Hey gorgeous." Nick flirted walking up to Bra as she took out her math book.

"Hey." Bra said giving him a kiss.

"Wanna go do something after the game?" Nick asked hoping to score.

"No." Bra replied closing her locker, locking it and walking away knowing what all high school boys wanted.

Bra was walking down the stairs of Purple Star High School on her way to her history class when someone grabbed her and pulled her to a private corner.

"What the hell?" Bra screamed furious facing her attacker.

"Hell just froze over." Bra said sarcastically looking into icy blue eyes.

"Nice to see you too Saiyan Princess." 17 returned Bra's sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?!" Bra fumed.

"No! How the hell did you get here?!" Bra demanded before 17 could answer her first question.

"I borrowed the time machine your mother built for you brother." 17 explained.

"Yeah right." Bra laughed knowing borrowing meant stealing.

"So what happened? Trunks finally killed 18 then went after you so you ran away scared to this time line?" Bra asked viciously.

"No. I've come to play with you." 17 said seductively not letting Bra's insults get to him.

"Go play in a scrap metal factory!" Bra gave a low blow.

"No. Let's race again." 17 said choosing to ignore Bra's comments.

"Can't. I have to go to my classes, then go to cheerleading practice, then go home and do my homework, then go cheer at the game, then possible date with a hot football player." Bra started talking a million miles per hour.

"Stop that!" 17 ordered annoyed by Bra's teen girl ways.

"Maybe next Friday night." Bra smiled treating 17 like all her other boy toys.

"No! Now!" 17 said through greeted teeth proving her wasn't just another guy.

"Go to hell!" Bra said giving the android her evilest look before storming off.

"You'll be mine Saiyan Princess. I promise." 17 whispered to himself…….

"2000! 2000! 2! 2! 2! 2! 2000!" Bra cheered on the side line in front of the stands leading her graduating class. Purple Star High School was leading by a touch down late in the 2nd quarter…….

"Purple Star #1!" Bra screamed as the game ended. Final score 49-21. Bra was waiting for her friends when a hot player named Matt from the rival team approached her.

"Usually I hate losing but not when it's to a hot girl's school" Matt hit on Bra.

"Why don't we go out it'll cheer me up." Matt asked when Bra didn't respond.

"Hmmm. Going out with our Rival School's quarterback could be fun." Bra flirted liking the forbidden romance feel of it.

"What's going on?" Nick asked interrupting them.

"I'm just talking to my new friend." Matt answered casually.

"You better stop talking to my girlfriend." Nick said making Bra almost scream.

"What are you going to do if I don't" Matt asked stepping up to Nick.

"This!" Nick yelled punching Matt in the face. Matt punched Nick as a crowd gathered to watch the fight.

"Stop it!" Bra screamed as Matt tackled Nick to the ground.

"Stop it! Or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra screamed getting between the two guys.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Bra screamed at Nick making Matt smile.

"I'm not any guys girlfriend!" Bra added looking at Matt.

"I can date whoever I want! And right now I don't want to date either of you!" Bra informed walking off. She hated it when guys though she was theirs. Bra was nobody's………………

"Human high school boys can be so immature." 17 stated a fact flying into Bra's passenger seat as she drove through the city night.

"So can stupid androids!" Bra refused to agree with 17.

"Don't take it out on me." 17 calmly said keeping his cool.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" The hot spirited Princess fired.

"I'll make you fell better." 17 whispered leaning seductively close.

"Don't even think about it." Bra warned without even looking over at him keeping her eyes on the road.

"I might me driving, but I can still blast you!" Bra said not playing around.

"Then let's battle." 17 suggested wanting to take on the Saiyan Princess.

"I don't want to destroy you just yet." Bra said conceited about her powers making 17 laugh.

"I'm going to do my fav thin in the universe for fun." Bra let 17 know speeding off to her hot spot.

"I'm going to like this aren't I?" 17 asked knowing the games Bra liked to play.

"Oh yeah!" Bra smiled seductively………………………..

Authors Note- I love being Evil! It's so much fun! Can't you just kill me for another cliffhanger? Anyways! Next chapter is the last so you know what that means. Bra singing and dancing! But will she stay with 17 or will Goten make is move. Oh yeah! I know Gohan's high school was called Orange Star High School so I decided to make Bra go to their rival high school Purple Star High School! Hey! I'm the Purple Princess!


	5. 

"That was…fun…I liked…it…" 17 said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm impressed you kept up with me." Bra said fixing her purple glitter star skirt and top she had changed into at home after the game before going out.

"I mean you were dancing with the Dancing Princess." Bra smiled conceitedly flipping her long sparkling hair over her shoulders as she walked out of the trendiest dance club in the city followed by a smiling 17.

"That was almost as fun as destroying a city." 17 admitted.

"Then you'lllove raving with me at the underground Rave next Saturday night." Bra flirted about to kiss the hot android.

"No! Wait! That's the night of the Capsule Corps Ball." Bra exclaimed before 17 could get his kiss.

"Hey! You can come to the ball and then the z fighters especially my daddy Vegeta can kill you." Bra said her crystal eyes sparkling evilly amused with the idea.

"A ball? I rather self destruct." 17 laughed.

"Don't tempt me." Bra smirked Prince Vegeta-ish getting into her car and driving home……………..

One week later

"Hey guys! Where's Bra?" Goten asked Trunks, Marron and Pan at the CC Ball.

"I bet anythingshe's still fighting with my mom over her dress." Trunks laughed recalling his mother and sister's WWIII that morning.

Bra screaming she wanted to wear a short, tight little red glitter dress, Bulma yelling she had to wear a formal dress, Vegeta trying to stay out of it, and Trunks being amused by the entire scene.

"I bet Bra gets her way like always, shows up in a mini skirt, "princess" top, platform boots and sings and dances like always." Marron said thinking she knew her predictable friend very well.

"No! I bet 20 bucks she shows up in Saiyan Rage because mom forced her to wear the dress by threatening to take away her credit cards and car." Trunks corrected sure her knew his baby sister better than anyone.

"You're on." Marron accepted the bet.

"Can you guys stop with the betting?" Pan asked bored.

"Yeah! Let's dance!" Goten suggested as another song started. The four friends immediately stop dancing when bra walked in. They couldn't believe it.

Bra was wearing a beautiful two piece purple sparkling prom dress. The top was a low cut corset. The straps were glittering diamond stars. The bottom was a long sparkling skirt. 

"Pay up." Trunks told Marron.

"The nights not over yet." Marron said not giving up.

"Hey guys! You look galactic!" Bra said hugging Pan who was wearing an elegant black dress then Marron in her yellow prom dress. The hugging Trunks and Goten in their black tuxedos.

"Wow! You look gorgeous! Beautiful! Enchanting! Breath taking!" Goten complimented non stop.

"Thanx." Bra smiled.

"Can I have this dance my princess?" Goten asked bowing. Trunks Pan and Marron almost gagged.

"Yes." Bra smiled taking Goten's arm as they walked to the center of the dance floor.

"Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio! Bailamos! Wanna live this life forever! Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio! Te quiero!" Bra sang along to Enrique Iglesias as she dance with Goten. She spent all night dancing with all the hot guys.

Bra was dancing with Goten when she saw something she though she'd never see in a million years. Mirai 17 in a black tuxedo looking dangerously handsome.

"Do you have a death with?" Bra hissed dragging 17 to a dark corner leaving Goten all by himself on the dance floor.

"What?" 17 pretended not to know exactly what Bra meant.

"Ahhh!" Bra started panicking hoping none of the other Z fighters had seen 17. Too late.

"Bra! Get away from that guy! He's the killer android 17!" Goten yelled rushing over fearing Bra was in danger.

"No." Bra prayed non of the other Z fighters heard Goten…. They did.

"Get the hell away from my daughter android!" Vegeta yelled powering up.

"Damn it!" Bra cussed.

"I'll protect you!" Goten acted like the hero standing next to Bra in a fighting stance. 17 just laughed.

"17?" 18 gasped walking up to her twin brother.

"Uncle 17!" Marron exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! I get to fight!" Pan said as the rest of the z gang gathered.

"No! There's going to be no fighting! He hasn't done anything." Goku defended.

"Shut up Kakorrot! I'm going to kill him!" Vegeta growled furious.

"You can't destroy me." 17 laughed.

"He deserves a chance to change his evil ways." Goku countered.

"I thought he was dead." Bulma said.

"He must be from the Mirai Time line." Gohan said as everyone started yelling and fighting.

"Ahhh! Make the voices stop!" Bra screamed covering her ears tying to block out all the fighting but it didn't work.

"That's it!" Bra screamed storming off. She grabbed a microphone from the D.J. and told him to play one of her fav songs.

The Z fighters stopped fighting when the music started. Everyone turn to see Bra at center stage.

"What would you do to get to me?" Bra sang walking over to the edge of the stage ripping off her long prom shirt revealing a black leather mini skirt.

"Pay up." Marron told Trunks.

"What would you say to have your way? Would you give up or try again? If I hesitated to let you in. Now would you be yourself or play a role? I'll tell all my girls and keep it low." Bra sang.

"If at first you don't succeed. Dust yourself off and try again. You can dust it off and try again. Try again. Ohh! And if at first you don't succeed. You can dust if off and try again. Dust yourself off and try again. Try again." Bra sang to all her guys.

"I'm into you." Bra sang pointing at 17.

"You into me." Bra sang making 17 smile.

"But I can't let it go so easily. Not until I see what this could be. Be eternally or just a week. Now our chemistry is off the chains. It's perfect now but will it change." Bra sang making 17 think about the lyrics.

"You don't wanna throw it all away. I might be evil on the first date. What about the next date? Ohh! You don't wanna throw it all away. I might me flirting on the first date. What about the next date? Ohh!" Bra sang busting some killer hip hop moves. 

As soon as Bra finished her performance she went over to her friends and family while the guest where still clapping for her.

It took more than 15 min of Bra screaming, whining, and complaining to finally convince everyone now to kill each other.

"I knew you hella wanted me Saiyan Princess." 17 said slyly to Bra after everyone returned to partying.

"Whatever!" Bra said walking away.

"Let's go to my cabin and have some fun." 17 said seductively. Bra grabbed 17, dipped him and kissed him.

"When hell freezes over." Bra laughed walking away smiling evilly……….

"No!" Trunks yelled stubbornly.

"Come on! Pay up Trunks! You lost!" Marron yelled back.

"Shut up already!" Pan yelled at both of them as Bra walked by laughing. She though it was hilarious how Marron and Pan where always fighting over her brother.

Bra was looking for her daddy to see if her was still mad about everything when she ran into Mirai Trunks.

"Bra! Are you okay? Mirai 17's in this time line! He's after you! I'm here to destroy him!" Mirai Trunks said worried about the baby sister he wished he had.

"That's old news." Bra started telling her Mirai brother everything that had happened.

"Hey! Come with me!" Bra told Mirai Trunks getting a brilliant idea. Bra dragged Mirai Trunks to where Marron and Pan were still fighting over Trunks.

"Hey girls! Look what I've got!" Bra said showing off Mirai Trunks.

"Hello hottie!" Marron said checking him out.

"I think I'm in love." Pan said walking up to him.

"Hey! What about me?" Trunks complained watching Marron and Pan fighting over her Mirai self.

"Sorry Trunksy. Mirai's hotter, smarter, nicer, cooler, and 100% better than you." Bra said evilly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Trunks threatened chasing after Bra.

"Ahh! Daddy help!" Bra screamed hiding behind Vegeta.

"Leave her alone boy!" Vegeta warned giving Trunks the death glare. Trunks quickly retreated. Vegeta then glared at his little Princess.

" I love you daddy!" Bra smiled sweetly giving Vegeta a kiss on the check then running off…………….

Bra was dancing with a really hot guy when the song changed to a slow song.

"Ewwww!" Bra said going to request a Trance song. She was almost at the D.J. turn table when she crashed into 17.

"What?" Bra gasped but before she could say anything or fight back 17 grabbed her, dipped her, and kissed her.

"Now let's go to my cabin for some fun." 17 tried again.

"Not even in you Final Fantasy." Bra smirked.

Authors Note- Can you tell what my fav video game is? Ha! Did you guess think 17 was going to win? You should know I'm the Saiayn Princess! Bra will always win! 


End file.
